


Sleeping Beauty

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets woken in the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Check the collection out for more details. Written under the heading of "It seemed a good idea at the time".

Sherlock woke with a start. He lay still, rapidly assessing all the external stimuli to ascertain what had caused him to wake and what the necessary response should be. He quickly realised that what had woken him was Stanley with his hand around Sherlock’s cock, moving it in a rhythmic manner. In addition, he was rubbing his own cock firmly against Sherlock’s arse.

Sherlock stilled.   Extremely pleasant though the sensation was, it was very out of character for Stanley, who was normally what would best be described as ‘polite’ when it came to love making. Stanley was very reserved at all times and incredibly considerate in bed, always ensuring that Sherlock was happy with whatever he was doing. For him to start coming on to Sherlock in the middle of the night, without any previous encouragement was practically unthinkable.

Sherlock considered the facts. He himself was still wearing his pyjama trousers, which, should Stanley intend to penetrate him, would require Stanley to pull them off, since no request had been made for Sherlock to do so. To do this, without obtaining Sherlock’s permission, did not fit with Sherlock’s assessment of Stanley’s character in the least. Furthermore, Stanley was still wearing his own pyjama trousers, which implied a large degree of unconscious behaviour.

Something was clearly not right. Carefully Sherlock removed Stanley’s fingers from his cock. Apart from a moan and some vaguely unhappy grumbling, Stanley didn’t resist. Sherlock slipped out of bed and watched as Stanley moved his arm back under the duvet and from the angle it settled in, Sherlock deduced Stanley had put his hand inside his own pyjama trousers.

Sherlock went into the living room and opened up his laptop. A quick search and he had discovered that sexsomnia did exist and that the causes included stress. Stanley currently had a particularly difficult caseload, which Sherlock was aware was taking its toll on him. That at least explained why Sherlock hadn’t experienced this particular behaviour of Stanley’s before.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Stanley wandered out. He was walking straight for the main door out of the flat, so Sherlock went to head him off. He had no doubts that Mrs Hudson was quite capable of coping with a sleepwalking tenant, but one with a very conspicuous wet patch on the front of his pyjama trousers was over and above her responsibilities as landlady.

Sherlock guided Stanley back into the bedroom where he proceeded to remove his wet trousers. Sherlock paused to admire Stanley’s shapely bum before finding a spare pair of his own pyjamas and passing them to him. Once Stanley had put them on he climbed back into his own side of the bed and settled down, apparently perfectly content.

Sherlock glared at the wet patch on his side of the bed and went to get a towel to lie on. Tomorrow he would do some more research; his first thought had been to discuss possible courses of action with John, but something told him this would not be a good idea.


End file.
